


Bus Times and Breakups

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Jack helps Alex through a hangover after a rough night.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Bus Times and Breakups

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request, and set in the So Wrong, It's Right Era!

“I’m starting to get bored; we should do something!” Zack said, making Jack and Rian look up from their phones.  
“What should we do? Play a game? Watch something?” Jack asked.  
“I know! We should play football outside with the rest of the crew! We’re going to be parked for a few hours, and it looks like a really nice day,” Rian decided.  
“Let’s do that! Should we get Alex?” Jack asked, noticing that it was already close to one, and Alex had yet to get up from his bunk.  
“You can try to get him up, but I bet he’s hungover or something. You and him really threw back the drinks last night,” Rian said, laughing some.  
“I think I’m going to check on him, you two can go ahead and go outside with the crew and stuff, I’ll probably be out eventually,” Jack decided.  
“If you say so, dude. We’ll see you later,” Zack replied, walking off of the bus with Rian.   
Jack walked over to the bunk area and was surprised to not hear any snoring at all, which meant that Alex was probably awake. Though he knew Alex would be annoyed to be bothered, Jack slowly pulled back Alex’s privacy curtain, making Alex slowly put his arms over his head to block out the light.  
“That’s way too much light, dude,” Alex whined, muffled by his arms.  
“Hey man, are you doing okay? It’s already close to one,” Jack replied.  
“Yeah, I’m fantastic,” Alex sarcastically replied.  
“Are you really that hungover? You seriously have no tolerance,” Jack said with a laugh.  
“Laugh it up, it’s hilarious,” Alex muttered, making Jack stop his laughing.  
“Sorry, is there anything I can do to help? Have you had any water since you woke up?” Jack asked his friend.  
“No, I woke up a couple hours ago to an empty water bottle in my bunk, but I’ve not had the energy to get up and get some,” Alex explained.  
“I’m going to bring you some, then maybe we can try to get you up,” Jack decided, walking to the kitchenette, and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.   
When he got back to Alex’s bunk, he saw that Alex was still laying down, but had put a pillow over his head, making Jack laugh and roll his eyes.  
“Here, sit up and drink this, it’ll probably help,” Jack suggested, trying to get Alex to sit up.  
“No, I don’t want to, that’s too much work,” Alex whined, doing everything he could to resist Jack’s attempts to get him up.  
“Dude, come on, you’ll start to feel so much better if you just sit up and have some water. Don’t be stupid, man,” Jack tried. Alex sighed before slowly sitting up in his bunk, and taking the bottle of water from Jack, and slowly starting to drink from it.  
“That’s got to be at least a little better,” Jack stated.  
“It is, thanks for being the responsible one,” Alex said with a laugh.  
“No problem. Why don’t we get you to the back lounge? We don’t have any band responsibilities today, but I think you should try to get yourself back into the world, it’ll help you some, just like it always helps me when I’m feeling as wrecked as you do right now,” Jack suggested.  
“It’s so far away, though. I don’t think I can walk all the way there,” Alex replied, drinking more water.  
“The couch back there is about ten steps away, man. I’ll help you back there!” Jack offered.  
“Will you stop talking so much if I go back there?” Alex asked back.  
“Sure, let’s just get you out of bed and on the couch,” Jack replied. Alex slowly moved to the edge of his bunk, and let Jack guide him in getting up, and to the back lounge. He sat on the couch and wrapped the blanket he found around his shoulders and put his head into his hands.  
“I’ll get you some painkillers before your head explodes,” Jack stated, going back to the kitchenette to get the medicine and a fresh bottle of water for Alex, then making his way back into the lounge.  
“Here, this should help you some,” Jack said, handing everything to Alex.  
“Thanks, Jack,” Alex replied with a small smile, before quickly downing the medicine. Jack took a seat on the other side of the couch as Alex leaned back and put his head on the back of the couch, making him look up at the ceiling.  
“Man, my head is killing me,” Alex said, tightly shutting his eyes.  
“This seems like a really bad hangover, dude. I haven’t seen you this bad the morning after drinking in a long time,” Jack pointed out, starting to feel more concerned for his friend.  
“Yeah, this one is pretty awful,” Alex admitted.  
“I know how I always joke about you being a lightweight, but you’re normally not this bad. I really didn’t think we drank that much after the show. I mean, I felt a bit messed up when I first woke up, but it went away quickly, you seem miserable,” Jack stated.  
“Well, I drank a lot more than you did last night, and I do have a slightly lower tolerance than you do, which is really kicking my ass right now,” Alex explained, sitting back up so he could have more water.  
“I didn’t know you had a lot more than I did, I thought we had about the same amount,” Jack replied, feeling a bit confused.  
“No, I had more. I wasn’t going to tell you this, but I drank more after you, Rian and Zack went to bed,” Alex confessed, sounding a bit embarrassed.  
“You did? What did you have?” Jack continued.  
“An entire bottle of red wine,” Alex replied.  
“Shit dude, no wonder you feel so bad, we had a lot of beers and shots, I can’t believe you mixed wine with all of that,” Jack stated.  
“Yeah, it wasn’t my brightest idea,” Alex replied, shifting in his seat so he could look at his friend.  
“Why’d you do it? You almost never drink solo like that,” Jack pointed out.  
“Well, you know how I’ve been having a lot of problems with my girlfriend back home?” Alex started.  
“Yeah, you’ve mentioned that some recently,” Jack replied.  
“Well, right after the show last night, she said she hated dating long distance and shit, and she dumped me. To make it worse, she did it over text,” Alex explained, his voice shaking some.  
“Holy shit, dude, I’m so sorry,” Jack said, lost for words. He quickly got up, and sat right next to Alex, before putting his arm around Alex’s shoulders.  
“I kind of figured that it was bound to happen, we’ve had so many stupid fights recently, but I wasn’t really prepared for it. Like, the show last night was so great, and I was so excited to party and celebrate with you and the rest of the guys, then I had to get that text. That one shitty text that ruined everything,” Alex explained, tears starting to cloud his eyes.  
“Alex, I’m so sorry, I know you really tried to make it work with her. She doesn’t deserve someone as great as you,” Jack assured, hugging Alex closer to him.  
“No, I don’t want to say or think shit like that about her. We both fucked up some, I can’t just totally deflect and disregard everything that I did wrong. Plus, she was the first girl that I really loved,” Alex admitted, tears starting to fall from his eyes.  
“That’s really admirable, man. Most people want to shit talk their exes, so I’ve got to hand it to you on this. I’ve never really been in a super strong relationship like that, mostly because of tour and stuff. It’s always seemed really hard to maintain and stuff,” Jack replied.  
“Yeah, it really is, both people have to be super patient with each other, which isn’t always easy, especially when you have to work. Like, it’s really hard to have an argument over the phone, then go onstage in front of hundreds of fans, and just act like nothing is wrong,” Alex said back.  
“I bet, dude. Wait, so did you drink a lot to forget about the breakup?” Jack asked, getting back to the topic of Alex’s hangover.  
“Yeah, I did. I wasn’t even going to drink as much as you did, but the combination of you offering me drinks and the pain in my mind from the breakup caused me to change my mind,” Alex confessed.  
“Shit, I wouldn’t have offered you so many drinks if I’d known. Hell, I would’ve tried my best to help you feel better, but with less booze,” Jack replied.  
“You didn’t know, don’t worry about it. Honestly, it felt kind of nice being numb for a bit. By the time we all said we were going to sleep, I was still a bit drunk, but it was starting to wear off, so I waited a bit, then went back out to the front of the bus and had the bottle of wine, which was a bad idea,” Alex admitted, cringing a bit.  
“Yeah, I bet. Did you get sick from having that much alcohol?” Jack continued.  
“No, but I felt sick for a couple hours, which made getting to sleep a challenge. I didn’t get to sleep until around four, which is why I slept so late,” Alex continued.  
“Shit dude, I wish I knew about all of this last night, I’m sorry you were hurting so badly,” Jack replied, as new tears formed in Alex’s eyes.  
“I really should’ve told you, but I just felt really bad about it all. Like, the fact that this didn’t work out just makes me feel pathetic. When we left for tour, my girl- well, I guess my ex-girlfriend, and I promised each other that we’d do whatever we could to make this work, and it didn’t. I thought we had something really strong, which is why this is fucking with my head so much,” Alex said, before putting his head on Jack’s shoulder and continuing to cry. The two of them stayed like this for a few minutes, ending when Alex eventually put his head into his hands.  
“Crying made my head hurt more,” Alex mumbled, sounding frustrated.  
“Well, your head will stop hurting soon, and so will your heart. I know it all feels like the end of the world, but there’s other girls out there, Alex. I mean, we see hundreds of girls every night who absolutely love you. I’m not saying you’ll end up dating a fan, but so many people love you so much, and that right girl will come along, and accept that this band and touring is your life. She’ll be blown away by how great you are to be so uptight about your career,” Jack assured.  
“Do you really think so?” Alex asked, turning to look at Jack.  
“I do, Alex, I really do. I know this really hurts, but you have a great life. You’re on the road, living the dream. So many would do anything to be in your position. I’ll help you through the hangover and the heartbreak, but it’s all going to be okay, and you’re going to come out of this stronger than you were before, I promise,” Jack replied, hugging his friend.  
“Thanks, Jack, that means a lot. Thanks for using our off day to babysit me,” Alex said, laughing some.  
“I’m not babysitting you, I’m hanging out with my best friend, and there isn’t anything else I’d rather be doing,” Jack replied with a smile.  
“You’re the best. Hey, where are Rian and Zack?” Alex asked, sitting up some.  
“Oh shit, they’re outside playing football with the crew on the lot we’re parked in,” Jack replied.  
“Wait, we’ve been parked this whole time? I thought we’ve been moving,” Alex stated.  
“Wow, you’re really hungover, aren’t you?” Jack asked with a laugh.  
“I sure am. If you want to join them, you can, it’s not like I can really do a lot right now,” Alex replied.  
“No way, I’m staying right here with you to make sure that you’re okay. Let’s watch something,” Jack said, starting to turn on the TV.  
“I don’t think I can handle sounds, or looking at a screen,” Alex said, sounding embarrassed as he took the remote from Jack.  
“No problem, why don’t you try to sleep? I’ll lay here with you,” Jack offered. They shared a smile before getting comfortable on the couch.  
“Thank you, Jack,” Alex said, shutting his eyes.  
“Of course, now, get some rest,” Jack instructed, pulling Alex closer to him.   
Minutes later, Jack started to har light snores coming from Alex, much to his relief. Jack knew that Alex had a long road of healing ahead of him, but he was more than happy to be there with him as he went down it, every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request for someone on here! I didn't expect to have this up yet, I was going to draft it last night and got tired, but got randomly inspired around one in the morning, and wrote out the whole thing! Also, when I first got the request for a fic of the band on the bus, this certainly wasn't the direction I intended to take it, but I'm glad I did, because this is actually one of my favorite things I've written in a while! As of now, I have one more request that will hopefully be up within the next couple days, then I'll be all out again! I've really enjoyed writing during quarantine, because it feels nice to do something productive in this time, so please keep them coming! I'll be posting what I think is my favorite thing I've ever written in a week from today, and I can't explain how excited I am to share that with you all! I hope you all enjoyed this fic, and are staying safe! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
